walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Hallucination
Hallucinating is a phenomenon that causes a person to see something or someone that is not there, and is a common theme in The Walking Dead franchise. Often in the case of a person, the hallucination takes on the personality of the person that is seen, talking as if they’re really there when they're not. Occurrences Comic Series * During her time in solitude, Michonne Hawthorne hallucinates talking to her dead boyfriend, Mike. * After losing his wife, Lori, Rick Grimes begins having conversations with her through an unplugged telephone. While initially believing that the phone calls are real, even the hallucination of Lori admits to being a figment of her husband's imagination. TV Series * Rick Grimes has a strong history of hallucinating, often about those he has lost during the apocalypse. **After his wife Lori is killed in a walker attack, Rick begins to lose his sanity and begins to see her everywhere, and has conversations with her, Amy Jim, and Jacqui through an unplugged phone. He eventually overcomes his grief and stops seeing her. **During an attack on Woodbury to save Glenn and Maggie, Rick sees a hallucination of Shane through a man who was physically similar to him. The man manages to kill Oscar before Rick comes to his sense and kill him in return. **After being badly wounded by a rebar while trying to lead a herd away from the communities, Rick begins to dream hallucinate about Shane, Hershel, and Sasha, each representing a part of Rick himself, asking for forgiveness from each of them as a way to forgive himself. He also hallucinates a massive pile of dead bodies, all of people he has known during the outbreak. * While looking for Sophia, Daryl falls down a hill and is stabbed by his own arrow. He begins to hallucinate his brother Merle representing his feeling of not belonging and weakness, but eventually overcomes this and returns to the farm. * After being severely bitten on the arm by a zombie, Tyreese Williams suffers hallucinations as a result of blood loss and begins to hear radio broadcasts that he heard from before the outbreak. He then sees hallucinations of Martin, the Governor, Lizzie, and Mika, all representing things he had suppressed and could not process, and who all tell him that he must “pay the bill”. He dies of blood loss while Rick and the group attempts to save him. His hallucinations are represented in a “heaven” and “hell” sort of way, with Martin and the Governor representing the horrible things that had happened, and Lizzie and Mika comforting him and forgiving him. https://youtu.be/gSYMdHvMpAE Chad Coleman talks about why Tyreese hallucinated the particular people that he saw. * After losing his son Duane, Morgan Jones begins to lose his sanity, repeating words "You were supposed to" as a result of not being able to stop what happened. This is later seen when Morgan's apprentice, Benjamin dies and he begins to lose his sanity once more. The hallucinations become more clear to the viewer as it shows through Morgan's perspective that he sees the people who died, such as Gavin, screaming out "You were supposed to". Later, Morgan hallucinates a partially devoured Jared mocking him. * After being severely wounded by a confrontation with the Saviors, Carol is rescued by Kingdom soldiers, but she escapes when she starts seeing hallucinations of walkers as normal living people, overcome with the grief of how many people she has killed so far. * After the apparent death of Rick, Michonne begins to have imaginary talks with him when alone, though Judith knows of it. * After the death of Henry, Carol begins to see him and other kids she lost. Fear The Walking Dead TBA Video Games The Walking Dead: Michonne TBA References Category:Themes